Of Love And War
by acceptable
Summary: “It’ll be soon. The war will start soon, and the muggles wont know what hit them!” It was Bellatrix who whispered those words her eyes alight with fervour and just the slightest hint of madness...
1. Chapter 1

**Of Love And War  
**by Autumn-371

Hey, thanks for reading this! It's is my first HP story, usually I write Charmed, with an few Hex stories and I did start a Lost story at one point! So anyway, I hope you like it and be sure to let me know if you did!

**Summary:** This is set when the Death Eaters were younger and just before Voldemort's rise to power. Basically it will tell the stories of some of the Death Eaters as they fall deeper and deeper into the dark arts and suddenly find themselves murdering all those who oppose Voldemort and his ideals.

This first chapter is mainly setting the scene, introducing the characters etc. It takes place in the christmas holidays and at the moment, all the (future) Death Eaters are at Hogwarts (7th years - Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy; 6th years - Andromeda Black, Rabastan Lestrange and Evan Rosier; 5th years - Narcissa Black and Barty Crouch; 4th years - Sirius, Snape and Nott; Pre-hogwarts - Regulus). I realise some of the dates and ages may be off, but thats just the way it happened to fit!

* * *

31st Dec 1983/1st Jan 1984

The faint sounds of music and laughter could be heard from downstairs as the group of teenagers sought refuge from the annual new years ball in the attic of the Black's family manor. There was little conversation as the Slytherins made themselves comfortable, until a hushed yet arrogant voice captured everyone's attention.

"It'll be soon. The war will start soon, and the muggles wont know what hit them!"

It was Bellatrix who whispered those words; her eyes alight with fervour and just the slightest hint of madness.

Lucius Malfoy lifted an eyebrow, a superior expression on his pale face and drawled, "The war's already started."

"But it's not out in the open." Bella contradicted in her singsong voice. A dark look glinted in her eyes as she added, "Just wait until we can openly support the Dark Lord. No more need for hiding, no more need to act civilly to those filthy mudbloods."

Rodolphus let out a bark of laughter, "Act civilly to mudbloods? You, Bella? You never did to start with."

Bella's tinkling laugh mingled with Rodolphus' for a moment before she conceded the point, "True. Unlike Andi, here."

Bella's younger sister shifted uncomfortably, realising her position in the corner wouldn't stop the attention being focused on her. "I don't see the point in creating trouble," she mumbled.

Evan Rosier pushed a lock of curly dark hair our of his eyes, "It's what they deserve," he declared, "How can they push themselves into a world they don't belong in and not expect trouble?"

"Indeed." Rabastan, Rodolphus' younger brother, agreed, "It's like father was saying the other day, Roddy. If the mudbloods are stupid enough to get into situations where they are clearly in over their heads, then whose fault is it if they get their fingers burned? Certainly not ours."

"But," Narcissa, the youngest Black daughter, spoke up, "Andi has got a point. Are they really worth so much of our time and effort?"

Lucius eyed her appraisingly, "It's mainly because of Bagnold and her muggle-loving ways. Mudbloods seem to think that they can be equal to us, that they can hold as much power and influence as the old pureblood families."

"Basically," Bella cut in, unable to stay quiet for long, "We need to put them back in their places."

Evan let out a snort of laughter, "Yeah, beneath us!" he crowed, exchanging a high-five with Barty Crouch Jnr.

A malicious grin spread across Barty's face, "Remember when we hexed that mudblood prefect for giving us detention?" he reminisced, nudging Evan.

"Oh, indeed." Evan's trademark grin lit up his face, "You may look scrawny, but you sure can do a mean curse."

Rabastan reached over to ruffle Barty's straw-coloured hair, grinning at the look of annoyance on the fifth year's face. "Don't worry mate, you won't always be the baby of the group."

Rodolphus nodded, "I was going to ask you Stan, what do you think of Nott and Snape? Do you think _He_ will consider them worthy?"

"I should think so." Rabastan shrugged, "Don't see why not. They're manipulative little snakes, that's for sure. Good at sneaking around."

"Severus is brilliant at potions." Narcissa pointed out, taking Lucius' hand when he couldn't prevent the look of irritation on his face as his girlfriend spoke fondly of the other man.

"We shall be sure to mention it when _He_ next calls us then." proposed Bella, flicking her long dark hair behind her shoulders, "Andi are you sure you won't…"

"No." Andromeda shook her head firmly, "How many times do I have to tell you? I won't join. I have better things to do with my time than curse muggles behind their backs."

"It's more fun when you curse them to their faces." joked Evan, flashing his even, white teeth.

Andromeda sent him a rather disdainful look.

"I supposed you'd rather read your books," sighed Bella, "It's a wonder why you weren't sorted in Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin."

"At least she's not in Griffindor" Narcissa pointed out, "Like Sirius."

Bella frowned at the mention of their cousin, a fourth year, who had become the first Black in written history not to be sorted into Slytherin, "Well," she muttered, "Hopefully Regulus will be put into the right house."

"Of course he will." boomed Rodolphus, resting a hand on Bella shoulder, "From what I've seen of him, Reggie seems to be heading down the right path."

"Well we'll find out come September." remarked Bella.

Narcissa shivered slightly, leaning into Lucius as he wrapped his arm around her. "Have you three though of what you want to do when you leave? I can't imagine Hogwarts without you."

"Roddy and I are going to travel," declared Bella, "We're going to see new things, learn new things…" she waved her hand expansively, "that kind of thing."

Lucius laughed softly, "I wish I could have that kind of freedom, but father has already informed me that I will be taking over part of the family business as soon as I leave Hogwarts."

Evan grinned languidly, "And then Stan and I will be the undisputed kings of Slytherins!"

"Unless Andi knocks you off the top spot," teased Bella, fully aware her younger sister was almost a recluse and preferred spending time in the library with her few Ravenclaw friends rather than climbing the hierarchy in the Slytherin common room.

"But back to the war…" Barty lowered his voice, almost nervously, "When will it come? Will we be able to fight if we're still in school?"

"I'm sure we'll some of the older Purebloods will fight," Rodolphus replied carelessly, "Macnair, Dolohov, maybe our fathers, the usual crowd. After all they are _His_ old school friends."

"Not my father." Barty muttered.

Bella let out a shrieking laugh, "Your father's a fool, Barty," she declared, unconcerned about causing offence, "A muggle-loving politician."

Barty was looking uncomfortable now, "I wish he wasn't"

"So do we all," nodded Rabastan, clapping a friendly hand on Barty's shoulder, "Then we might have some support in the ministry. But it's not your fault who your father is. At least _you've_ turned out alright."

Pride was evident in the younger boy's face at the obvious acceptance. "I hate it when people expect me to be just like my father. I'm not!"

Despite her previous attempts at remaining unnoticed, Andi couldn't help but send a pointed look at Bella. And Bella being Bella, couldn't help but notice it. "What?" she questioned.

"He's right, you know." Andi said, "I swear, sometimes you expect me to feel the same way you do about everything."

"It's because Bella's always right!" joked Narcissa.

Bella ignored this and stared straight into Andi's eyes, "Are you saying you don't?" she asked calmly, yet with ice blazing in her eyes, "You're perfectly ok with mudbloods trying to trample all over us?"

Andi opened her mouth to retort, but the words died in her mouth, "No, of course not." she finally replied, backing down, "Just that maybe your methods…"

"Are necessary." Lucius interrupted firmly, "We have to show them that we're strong and that we're standing firm."

Nodding firmly, Rodolphus replied, "And we will. In a few years mudbloods will have been put back in their places and things will be the way they were, the way they should be."

There was a pause as the teenagers reflected on their conversation, and the voices from downstairs became much clearer as the guests moved out into the lobby, two floors directly beneath the attic.

"The party must be breaking up." Narcissa ventured, "Maybe we should head back downstairs?"

With a graceful movement Bella was on her feet, pulling Rodolphus up behind her, "Yes, mother will be most put out if we are not there to say goodbye to the guests."

"Come on!" she added, leading the way down the grand staircase. The small group followed her and tried to slip inconspicuously into the crowd of pureblood witches and wizards now gathering around a chain of golden fireplaces.

"What if mother noticed we were gone for so long?" hissed Andromeda, catching up to Narcissa.

"Don't fret so much, Andi." Narcissa replied distractedly, "Look, I have to go and say goodbye to Lucius. Can't you see his parents waving at him to leave?" With that she elegantly slipped through the crowd and had soon vanished into the sea of brightly coloured dress robes.

Catching her mother's piercing gaze, Andromeda headed off towards her parents, a charming yet fake smile in place. Evan watched her go and nudged Barty teasingly, "There you go, mate. If you're looking for someone to get you over Christina Crabbe, then Andi's your girl. After all she's the only Black girl single now isn't she."

Barty blushed a deep red but replied, "No thanks. I wouldn't want to be put second place to her schoolwork. But now that you mention it, you're single Evan. You too Stan." he added, directing his comment at the third in the remaining group.

Rabastan placed a perfect expression of disdain on his haughty face, "She'll be my sister-in-law after Roddy marries Bella. And anyway, not my type."

Chortling with laughter, Evan nodded fervently, "Yeah, shy and retiring isn't exactly my type, what with me being Slytherin's resident sex god and all."

"Ha! You wish." retorted Rabastan, "I''m afraid, mate, that that title rests on me."

Barty shrugged, "Oh well." he interrupted his two friends bickering, "I'm sure there will be plenty more girls at Hogwarts. And anyway, I _am_ over Christina."

"Whatever you say, mate." teased Evan, affecting a dreamy stare, "I saw you staring at her at the end of term feast, drooling…"

Rabastan burst out laughing again as Barty whacked Evan across the head, attracting a few disapproving stares from the surrounding purebloods. "Anyway, she's seeing the elder Flint son now, isn't she," he said, "Apparently his parents have been trying to marry him off to a pureblood witch for ages, but no-one will take him up on the offer."

"I'm not surprised. That hulking giant!" snorted Evan. He turned to Barty, "You can do better. We'll find you better." he assured their younger friend, "But now I think we had better head off. I can see my Dad keep glancing this way. See you guys at Hogwarts!"

Barty raised a hand in farewell and turned to shake Rabastan's hand. "Father won't appreciate me being back late," he muttered.

"Have a good floo home." replied Rabastan, "I'll see if I can find where Roddy has vanished to, I'm sure our parents will be looking to leave soon too. Later, mate."

"Bye."

From across the room, Rodolphus sighed, entwining his hand with Bella's, "I guess Stan's going to be looking for me now. I could see our mother looking quite impatient earlier."

Bella pouted, "Can't you stay a little while longer? After all we are engaged now."

He reached up with his free hand and cupped her chin tenderly, "I know, my darling, but it would be frowned upon. After all, we're not married yet and you know how gossip spreads. I won't have your reputation ruined."

"I know, I know," sighed Bella, "But it's only six months til we leave Hogwarts, and you know how much I hate waiting, my dear." she added, with a suggestive glint in her eyes.

Rodolphus laughed throatily, "That's my Bella."

"Roddy!" Rodolphus started as his name was called. He had forgotten they were still at the ball.

"That'll be Stan." he told Bella, "I must be going now, darling. But I'll see you when terms starts in a week."

"Write, won't you?" requested Bella, reaching up to plant a soft kiss on his lips.

Rodolphus nodded, "Of course." He strode off, flinging an arm around his younger brother's shoulders and steering them towards their parents, waiting impatiently by the side of one of the fireplaces.

Bella watched them leave until a soft voice broke her from her thoughts, "I wish he didn't have to leave."

She nodded fervently, noticing Narcissa's forlorn expression, "I take it Lucius has already left? How I want to be married so Roddy would never have to leave."

"Aren't you scared?" Andromeda's voice cut in. The remaining guests had left and their parents were currently directing the house elves to start the clean up.

"Scared? Scared of what?" Bella snorted in disdain.

"Of getting married," persisted Andromeda, "I mean, you wont be a Black anymore. You'll be a Lestrange. And mother always tells us that family is everything, I mean, she considers herself a Black now, not a Rosier."

Bella hugged her two sisters close, "Of course I'll still be a Black. You two will always be my family. Always. Roddy understands that. Lucius will too, Cissy, and whomever you end up marrying Andi. We'll always be sisters."

The three Black girls smiled at each other. "I wonder what Lucius is doing now." whispered Narcissa dreamily.

* * *

Over in his Wiltshire family manor, Lucius was wondering the opposite. He couldn't get Narcissa's pretty, delicate face out of his mind. 

His father, sporting the trademark Malfoy blonde hair, noticed his son's preoccupation. "Are you listening?" he demanded.

Lucius shook himself out of his daydream, "Of course, father. Sorry."

"I suppose you were thinking about that young Black girl." Abraxas Malfoy sighed, "At least she'd make a good wife. Comes from a respectable, pureblood family. Rich too."

"Father, I'm not thinking about marriage yet!" protested Lucius, "Narcissa still has over two years left at Hogwarts."

Abraxas inclined his head slightly, acknowledging the point; "All the same, it'll be a good match when the time comes. Beneficial to both our family and theirs."

Lucius nodded, "Yes, I suppose. Anyway, what were you saying, father?"

Reaching for his glass of port, Abraxas took a small sip, before giving his son an appraising glance. "I suppose you've heard whispers of this supposed war?"

"More than whispers, sir." allowed Lucius, sitting up straighter. It was almost an unspoken law that rumours about _Him_ were not to be mentioned. But now…twice in one night Lucius assumed the mutterings must be getting louder.

"Indeed."

Lucius felt decidedly uncomfortable under his father's keen gaze.

"What makes you speak of it?" he ventured.

"I have heard that _He_ is recruiting…followers, if you will. These so called 'death-eaters'." Abraxas replied finally, "I was wondering what your view of this is. After all, it'll be your generation _He'_ll be expecting to fight for him. It is always the young men who are willing to give their all for a cause."

"I…" Lucius hesitated, unsure of what to say, "What is you opinion, father?" he asked, looking for some indication of the right answer.

Abraxas grunted, "Has some good ideas, this Lord Voldemort. Decent pureblood values."

Nodding, Lucius replied, "He has indeed, father. And I agree with him fully."

"I see." Draining his glass of port, Abraxas stood up and clapped his son on his shoulder, "Well I'll say good night to you, son. Stick to the values I've taught you and you'll go far."

Lucius sat in the study for a long while after his father has left. The fire was almost out, by the time, still lost in his thoughts, he dimly realised it was well past time he was in bed. Pulling back his sleeve, he traced the faint outline of the Dark mark, for the moment lying dormant. 'At least father approves of my course of action'

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

So...here is chapter 2! Sorry for the wait but as my other stories seem more popular I updated them first. Please leave me a review if you like it, or even if you don't! x x x

* * *

Mid January 1984

"All aboard!"

A piercing whistle accompanied the shout, as the sound of the train doors clanging shut echoed down Platform 9¾. There was a mad rush as the few stragglers leapt for the train, waving hurried goodbyes at their relatives as they yanked their suitcases onto the shining red train.

Bella sneered disdainfully as a second year Hufflepuff landed at her feet, his trunk splitting open as he crash landed, seconds before the steady chugging of the engines could be heard dragging the carriages out of the station.

Bella, recognising the second year as a muggleborn, smirked and called over her shoulder, "Be careful Cissy, there's a lot of filth on the floor. Wouldn't want any of it to rub off on you."

Wrinkling her nose daintily, Narcissa picked her way through the mortified Hufflepuff's strewn belongings and caught up with her sister. "Honestly," she sniffed, "Mudbloods. They make us all look bad. They're so…" she sought for the right word, "undignified."

Bella nodded, tossing her thick black hair over her shoulder, "Well, unlike us, they haven't had a proper upbringing." she replied haughtily, "Where's Andi gone?"

Shrugging, Narcissa checked the carriage they were nearing for a familiar flash of white-blonde hair. Recognising the occupants as Gryffindors, and first years to boot, she turned away and replied, "She's probably with that Ravenclaw friend of hers, you know, the one whose father works at the ministry?"

Bella snorted, "Yeah in the Muggle Liason department. Really, Andi is going to have to be more careful about who she associates with. With the way people are talking she doesn't want to be labelled as a blood traitor."

"At least her friend's a pureblood." Narcissa commented. She was about to add more but let out a delighted squeal as she recognised the occupants of the next compartment. Twisting the handle, she slipped inside in front of Bella and exclaimed happily, "Lucius!"

Lucius rose to meet his girlfriend and kissed her gently on the cheek. "It's good to see you again, Cissy." he said formally, although with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Narcissa returned the look in kind and proceeded to settle herself in his lap deciding, for once, to hell with propriety.

Bella entered the compartment more sedately and took a seat next to Rodolphus, avoiding the three remaining members of their group, Rabastan, Evan and Barty, playing the rather unpredictable game of Exploding Snap.

"Ah, there you are, Bella." Rodolphus smiled. "What took you so long?"

"Some Mudblood filth blocking the corridor," Bella replied dismissively, "I think Hogwarts standards are lowering, I swear there weren't so many Mudbloods when we first started."

"Yet another reason why we must continue what we are doing." agreed Rodolphus, his gaze unconsciously resting on his left forearm, "Would you like me to go and hex him for you?"

Bella let out a shrieking laugh of pure pleasure, causing the other Slytherins to look up. "Yes, Roddy my dear, that sounds like a splendid start to the new term. Lets."

"Where are you going?" Rabastan asked his brother distractedly, keeping a careful eye on the pile of cards in front of him.

"To teach a lesson to some of the filth currently residing on this train." Rodolphus replied, drawing his unusually stocky wand from his pocket.

An evil, yet inexplicably dashing grin spread across Evan Rosier's face, "Sounds like fun? Can we come watch?"

Bella let out another raucous laugh, "Lets teach the young ones how it done, shall we Roddy?" Her eyes glittered with anticipation.

Barty placed a card on the pile and looked at Stan, "But what about the…" A loud bang echoed throughout the compartment as a puff off smoke hid the Slytherin from view for a few seconds. "…game." he finished weakly.

Rabastan snickered, "Never mind Barty, maybe you can win next time."

Rodolphus, noticing Bella was having a hard time stopping herself from jiggling from foot to foot in impatience, announced, "Let's go. You two lovebirds staying here?"

"Assuredly." Lucius nodded, "Narcissa is too much a lady to participate in such activities and what sort of gentleman would I be to leave her alone?"

Evan snorted with laughter and teased, "You just want some alone time with your girl, don't you mate. We'll make sure to knock on our way back in!"

Lucius looked steadily back, "Don't you have some Mudblood to hex?"

"We're on it."

* * *

"Andi? Hey, Andi!"

The shout took a while to sink through Andromeda's thoughts, as she watched through the door in trepidation as her elder sister's gang of Slytherins strode down the corridor.

"Hmmm?" she answered, distractedly.

A gentle shake on her arm brought her attention back to her companions and she turned to look straight into the decidedly handsome face of seventh year Ravenclaw and head boy Ted Tonks.

"Becky was calling you." he informed her, nodding his head in the direction of her best friend, fellow sixth year Becky Hallam.

"Oh, sorry Bex." she muttered hastily, forcing herself not to blush. Ted Tonks somehow always made her feel uncomfortable. Despite being six and a half years at Hogwarts, she was unused to the company of muggleborns and never knew if she was unintentionally insulting them when talking as she would to her family or other Slytherins.

"Never mind." sighed Becky, used to her friend's behaviour: when Andromeda was into a good book, it usually took more than that to rouse her. "I was just saying that when the weather improves we'll be able to sit outside for our free periods this term. How cool will that be!"

Andromeda raised an eyebrow, "_'When'_ the weather improves? '_If'_ is more like it. Don't forget this is Scotland we're talking about. We'll be lucky if we can walk about the Castle without our cloaks on by the end of term."

Ted gave her a friendly nudge, "Don't be so pessimistic," he smiled, "Scotland does occasionally see the sun, even if…"

Ted was cut off by a terrified scream from the next compartment, followed by angry yelling and an insane cackling. He frowned, "I'd better see what's going on."

Recognising the laughter, Andi shook her head, "Ted, don't…" but she was too late, as the door swung shut behind him.

She turned her worries gaze to Becky, "That was Bella," she informed her friend.

"Oh dear Merlin," muttered Becky, Bella's duelling ability infamous throughout the school.

The two girls rose and went out into the corridor to see what the commotion was.

A small Hufflepuff was cowering against the floor, his hands and face covered in ugly tentacles, while Bellatrix and Rodolphus both stood above him, although their wands were now pointing at the head boy.

Tonks had his wand out, bravely standing his ground against the two Slytherins, now backed up by Rabastan, Barty and Evan.

Andromeda gulped, five against one. And no one could beat Bella in a duel. "Bella what's going on?" she called, hoping to diffuse the situation.

Her call went unheeded and the tension in the air increased as the small crowd that had gathered seemed to hold their breaths.

"Reverse the hex, Black." Tonks demanded, holding his wand steady. Andromeda could just barely make out a quaver of fear in his voice.

"Why? What are you going to do about it, _mudblood_?" Bella's sing-song voice echoed eerily down the corridor, and Andromeda recognised the dangerous glint in Bella's eyes.

Tonks unconsciously squared his shoulders, "As head boy…" he began, but was cut of by a bark of sneering laughter from Rodolphus.

"Head boy? It's a disgrace that filth like you is put before proper wizards with decent heritage."

"Jealous that I got head boy over you, are we Lestrange?"

Andromeda gasped, and she was not the only one. Rodolphus was looking murderous, as were the three younger boys behind him. Even Bella looked a little shocked.

"How dare you!" growled Rodolphus.

From over his shoulder Evan Rosier shifted position, "To hell with this." he muttered, raising his wand and shooting a quick hex at Tonks.

There was a second gasp from the crowd surrounding the fight, followed by some 'ooohs' of surprise and admiration as Tonks expertly blocked the curse. He refrained, however, from sending one back.

"Well?" he said, his tone more confident.

Bella snorted in disgust, "Lets not waste our time on such filth." she declared.

Rodolphus nodded in agreement but made no move to break his death glare with the head boy. Rabastan nudged his brother in the back and after a moment the Slytherin quintet stalked back to their compartment, Barty hurrying at the rear.

Andromeda let out a breath of air she didn't realise she was holding, 'That was close' she found herself inwardly thinking.

Ted muttered a hasty counter-curse at the Hufflepuff who had attracted Bella's wrath. "Don't worry about it." he assured the terrified boy, "They're always like that, it's nothing personal. If they harass you again come straight to me."

The boy nodded, looking slightly less scared and Ted sighed, returning to where Andi and Becky stood, the rest of their compartment peering out of the open door behind them.

"That was amazing, mate!" a seventh year Ravenclaw exclaimed raising his hand in a high-five as the group settled themselves back into their seats.

Ted looked a little sheepish, "It was nothing, I was just doing what I had to."

"Well, yeah, but still! Bellatrix Black! Everyone knows she's mental and…" the boy trailed off as he realised that Andromeda was sitting in the compartment,

Andi hurriedly stared at the book she had already picked up and pretended to be too engrossed in it to have heard the boy's words. Someone else quickly shifted the topic of conversation onto something less controversial and she breathed a mental sigh of relief, but she could still feel Ted's concerned gaze boring into her.

A while later a hastily folded paper aeroplane flew unnoticed into her lap. Looking up she saw Becky grinning madly, "Open it!" her friend mouthed.

Andromeda smoothed out the piece of paper and couldn't help blushing as she read what Becky had written; 'I think Ted fancies you!!'

She looked across at her friend, "Don't be ridiculous" she hissed, trying not to distract the rest of the compartment from their Quidditch discussion.

Becky just gave her a knowing glance and leant forward to join in the Quidditch conversation.

Leaning back, Andromeda sighed and tried to concentrate on her book for the rest of the journey.

* * *

The ceiling of the Hogwart's great hall swirled with clouds as the windswept students made their way to their house tables and waited impatiently for the food to appear on their plates.

Rodolphus was still muttering mutinously to himself, as the Slytherin crowd made their way to the first table, bedecked in green; the words 'I could have taken him' coming up more than once.

Bella sighed in annoyance and took up a conversation with Evan about how likely it was that her mother, also Evan's aunt, would like the portrait that had been commissioned from one of the greatest wizarding artists alive today. Druella Black nee Rosier was universally known as a harsh and disapproving woman.

The chatter died away, as the headmaster, former transfiguration teacher Professor Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome back," he called enthusiastically, "I hope you all had an enjoyable Christmas, and that will continue into an enjoyable term here at Hogwarts. But now, I believe it is time for the feast! Do not hesitate to dig in!"

With that the headmaster sat down again and picked up his knife and fork decisively. Following his lead, the students were soon piling unbelievable amounts of food onto their plates and discussing their Christmases with friends.

"Muggle-loving fool." muttered Lucius, passing a silver platter of roast potatoes to Narcissa.

Narcissa nodded, eager to agree, "Who on earth decided that he would be appropriate for the position?"

Leaning over to take the potatoes off Narcissa, Rabastan answered, "Bagnold of course, yet another key member of the Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers society."

"It's a disgrace, naturally." Lucius continued smoothly, "But when _He_ takes power, the right people will be in the right places in government. Then we shall see some changes."

"And I suppose we shall see you as minister, Malfoy?" interrupted Bella amusedly, turning away from Evan.

Lucius fixed her with an inscrutable gaze and took a dignified sip of his pumpkin juice. Bella opened her mouth to make another salacious comment but froze, mouth hanging open, letting out a little hiss of pain. Rodolphus stooped his mutterings and made a violent movement to grasp his left arm, while Lucius shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Well," Lucius said after a moment, "That was a lovely feast, but I think I shall get an early night. See you all tomorrow. Night Cissy."

He stood up and Bella and Rodolphus followed suit. "Yeah," Bella agreed, "An early night sounds like a good idea. Coming Roddy?"

A look of comprehension flittered across Rabastan and Evans faces. "Is it _Him_?" they hissed together, "Can we come too?" Barty let out a squeak that they took as another plea to tag along.

"Not until you're older." dismissed Rodolphus, "Besides, Stan, don't you think it'd be a little obvious if we all disappeared at once? Even Dumbledore might notice us all sneaking out."

Unable to find fault in this, Rabastan and the other boys slumped back in their seats. Narcissa looked up at the three nervously, "Be careful won't you?"

"Assuredly." nodded Lucius, "Now we must be off. Night all." He added raising his voice slightly.

The three seventh years exited the hall, largely unnoticed, although five at the Slytherin table watched them leave. Narcissa gazed concernedly after her boyfriend, while the three boys looked wistful and disappointed that they could not go too. Sitting inconspicuously at one end of the table, Andromeda watched them go with a worried frown marring her features. She had some idea of the secret activities her sister got up to, and wished she didn't. Ignorance was bliss after all.

She cast her gaze around the hall and started as she realised that Ted Tonks had been staring at her from the Ravenclaw table. She blushed slightly but sent him a shy grin. Ted grinned wider than she thought was possible then turned to his friends as the boy from the train nudged him in the side.

Andromeda spent the rest of the feast avoiding Becky's 'I knew it' maniac smile.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think! Much love x x x 


End file.
